Delirious Love
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Before the next tournament Ray falls ill while touring. While sick and under Kai's care Ray begins to say things he wish he hadn't. How will Kai react? KR YAOI R&R! complete
1. Air sickness

May 19th – Editor's Notes: I can't believe I'm doing this, after all these years

**May 19****th**** – Editor's Notes:** I can't believe I'm doing this, after all these years. It's all for the Spanish Translation of the story, courtesy of the authoress, **Diethel-san**, who has begun to support the KaRe pairing. Thank you, everyone, FFN and all its support means the world to me.

Remember folks, I wrote this five years ago. I'm a lot better now. Oh yeah, I'm adding and changing things as I go along. So, there will be differences. Heh.

-

Well, here I am, starting another fic. Shouldn't I finish my others first? Oh well, I don't feel like it. Let's call it writers block. How about that?

This time I'm going to try Beyblade - my first, well, second shot at the show. My first story sucked, I hated it and it no longer exists. If you remember it, shame on you. Now I'm going to try Yaoi K/R. Why not? Sounds like fun. Potential filled characters for me to toy with.

The chapters won't be that long since my updating times won't happen often. Maybe once every week. I'm thinking maybe Wednesdays. But I assure you all, this will contain fluff! The beloved fluff! It starts slow but I'll do my best to speed it all up.

Now on with the Disclaimer that I really have no choice to do. Ray a little help?

**Ray:** If she owned Beyblade it would be rated R because me and Kai would go at it a lot and always. Does it look like that's happening? No! You just answered the question yourself.

Wouldn't you love to go at it with Kai?

**Ray:** That's a question I shouldn't have to answer here.

Oh by the way, this fic is dedicated to none other then C-Bear! The reason why I'm doing Yaoi for you all now. Our 'unhealthy' obsession leads to this.

**-Delirious Love- **

**Chapter 1 -Air sickness **

''I hate flying'' The young raven-haired boy mumbled, holding on to his stomach.

''C'mon Ray, flying isn't that bad'' Tyson patted his shoulder reassuringly from the seat behind him.

Ray shut his eyes, inhaling slowly.

''You aren't looking that good buddy'' Max peered over as well, commenting worriedly.

''I just don't like flying'' Ray exhaled even slower, in an attempt to calm the ache that unnerved him.

''It could be a bug, there is one going around'' The Chief said, before returning to his furious typing.

''What are the symptoms, Kenny?''

''Stomach aches, headaches, fever, dizziness, delirium and other little things'' Kenny replied fixing his over rounded glasses on his head.

''1 out of 5, Don't worry I'll be fine!'' Ray half smiled.

''You look flushed, maybe you have a fever?'' Tyson rubbed his nose as he normally did.

Ray sighed and felt his forehead.

''I'm fine, really'' He insisted.

''It doesn't work that way, silly'' Max smiled and placed his hand below the red ying-yang bandana. ''Hmmmm, you are pretty warm'' The hand was then removed and placed on his chin in a pondering way.

''2 out of 5 Ray, it's obvious you're getting something'' Tyson sat back down in his seat.

Before Ray could deny the accusation made by his teammate, out of nowhere Kenny yelled out:

''I got it!''

Looking clueless Tyson asked the obvious question: ''Got what chief?''

''I found the information about the Canadian champions I was looking for'' He lifted his laptop on the back of the seat in front of Ray, allowing the team to view the newfound stats.

All three pairs of eyes glued themselves to the screen.

''They're all girls and for this competition, will be your only skilled opponents''

''This is going to be easy. Look at them, girls! C'mon after the Demolition boys this is going to be E-Z!''

''Don't underestimate them like you always do, Tyson'' A deeper voice said.

Tyson jumped up from his comfortable position and looked up at Kai, who stood behind them, waiting, and watching.

''Why do you always sneak up on us like that?'' Tyson blinked a few times, catching his breath.

''You seem to be the only one startled'' Kai smirked.

Max and Ray chuckled a bit as Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai, before making various humorous faces. Ray looked up at Kai and for a split second their eyes locked in a glance. Kai had obviously overheard the voiced concerns, but the usual look was different this time. Eyes do give off a lot about a person but for Ray, it seemed impossible to find even the slightest thing. He wondered if perhaps, Kai as well, was concerned.

Kai looked away first as Kenny spoke up.

''The girls say they didn't go to the world tournament in Moscow after receiving a personal invite because of schedule''

''You don't just miss out on an opportunity like that because of schedule, you make time for it'' Ray turned his head back to the illuminated screen now filled with pictures and charts.

''It's even stranger because while we were touring Europe they visited the abbey and Boris''

''It's not strange Kenny, it is called being smart. They probably noticed what was going on and left'' Kai folded his arms and closed his eyes in regular stance.

''You're probably right Kai, they look serious and trained'' Ray agreed with the mature opinion, but his words were lost when Max exclaimed, ''This new tournament is going to be fun!''

''So where is this new tournament anyway, Chief?'' Tyson asked curiously.

''It's in Ottawa. Canada's capital''

''My mom told me they all spoke French down there'' Max quirked a blond eyebrow.

''No no, that's Quebec, but some people might speak the language'' Kenny brought up a map and pointed out the different areas. ''They're both side by side geologically with only a few hours drive between each capital''

''Les deux sont de tres beau pays''

''What did you say Ray?'' Tyson gave his friend a weird look. The language was not Cantonese, nor Japanese – it sounded foreign to Tyson's ears.

''It's French and I said-''

''Both countries are quite beautiful'' Kai finished off the sentence.

''You understood me?'' Ray asked looking back at the captain.

''Oui'' The positive affirmation was spoken, as he walked back to his seat, leaving the younger boys dumbfounded.

''Woah, this is too confusing!'' Tyson shook his head in frustration. There was no way he was going to learn a new language, or even attempt such a feet.

''It's best to know various languages when you travel'' The comment floated back to the gathering, from behind, to which Tyson retorted, ''Shut up know it all''.

''Hey guys, look!'' Max had his face glued to the window, as he drew everyone's attention to the skies.

''What is it Maxi?'' Tyson got up and joined his friend a few rows down.

''We're in Canada!''

''How do you know?''

''Just look over there on that television. It says: Now entering Canada'' Max pointed and rolled his blue eyes.

''Oh heh'' Tyson laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

''We should almost be there but once we land we have to put our clocks back a few hours''

''Well to what time then Kenny?''

''I'm not sure Tyson but we left our houses last night and this has been a long flight so for us it would be morning and to them evening or night''

''That explains why it's not broad day light outside'' Max rummaged threw his bag for any sign of his watch.

''Hey Max, you got any pain killers in there, aspirin maybe?'' Ray asked.

''Why? Do you have a headache?''

''Just starting one, so I'll be on the safe side on take one now'' He placed a palm on his forehead.

''You're not looking so good'' Max handed him a container, frowning slightly.

''3 out of 5, I'm telling you, you're starting something''

''Whatever, Tyson'' Ray swallowed the pill quickly and turned back.

Max and Tyson exchanged worried looks before sitting back down in silence.

''Good evening passengers, we would just like to left you know that we are all clear for landing so for your safety, please buckle up'' A feminine voice said from the intercom, their pilot, who continued her announcement with the following: ''One last interruption. There might be slight turbulence in the landing process because of the rain. Have a good evening and thank you for flying Transcontinental B.B.A sponsored air lines''

Outside, everything became darker, from a rosy hued sky to a navy tapestry, filled with twinkling lights, bright stars. At first, a drizzle began to sprinkle the windows but as time passed, the rain became harder, smashing up against the windows.

''Finally, we get to land'' Tyson tied his seat belt securely around his waistline.

''I hate turbulence, I hate flying!'' Ray moaned and ensued Tyson's actions. His uneasy state was evident now.

''Don't worry Ray, everything will be peachy!'' Max smiled ''It will all be over soon''

''I hope so, I don't know how much more my stomach can take of this''

''You can do it Ray!'' Tyson laughed ''Now we know why you always travel by ground, right?''

''Anything but planes''

The plane began to shake a little bit as the lights above them flickered off and on. That was the first sign of a less than pleasant landing in Ray's view. He was not looking forward to it, at all.

**-TBC- **

So what do you think? Boring wasn't it? I know, I know, but wait! The best is to come! I don't care how many reviews I get, but feedback will be greatly appreciated. Ray and Kai plushies for all reviewers!


	2. Solid ground

Touch wood

Touch wood! I'm back!

Honestly, I thought my first chapter really sucked but I guess you all liked it! 17 reviews – damn - I'm happy. And it made it on an authors fave story list.

So first of all I'd like to thank my reviewers. Really, you guys and girls are great!

Next up, I'm advertising a fic I want you all to check out. The author, a good friend of mine told me the story already so I can assure you all it is going to be good. **A Vampire's Lust** by _Diesty-Chan_. It's of course K/R yaoi so how about you give it a read?

Last, but not least - I think it's really cool that I have reviewers that can speak French so this next part doesn't really apply to them. There will be a lot of French in this chapter but I'll put up some translations for you all. They won't be a hundred percent accurate word to word but pretty close. Plus I'm missing accents all over only because it's an English keyboard. So I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kai?

Kai: What?

Care to do the disclaimer?

Kai: Fine. She doesn't own the show I perform in because if she did, V-Force would have me be all kind and friendly like the rest of them. And believe I'm not.

Ray: Hey!

Kai: It suits you, really Ray.

**Chapter 2- Solid Ground **

''Finally, solid ground'' Ray sighed placing both feet on the wet cement runway as the rain pored down onto the travelers.

''The turbulence wasn't that bad'' Tyson said, leaping off the few bottom steps and landing in a shallow puddle.

Ray sent him a glare upon his splash landing but Tyson only laughed at first, until he realized that his sneakers were soaked.

''Mr. Dickenson said a limo was picking us up and I think it's here'' The Chief pointed to a long black shadowy automobile just up ahead.

They all adorned their team robes, the light blue- colored ones, to cover themselves from the continuous downpour.

''Wow!'' Max cheered. ''We get to ride in style!''

''Our stuff will be at our residence waiting for us'' Kenny folded his laptop, shielding her from the threatening storm that greeted them upon arrival. The last thing he wanted was for it to short circuit.

''Vous etes l'équipe des BladeBreakers?'' (Are you the Bladebreakers?) The driver standing at the door asked.

''Oui'' Kai nodded as Max and Tyson just looked at each other, still utterly confused.

''Je suis votre conducteur Marco, pour cette soirée. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas a me les demander'' (Hello, my name is Marco and I will be your driver for this evening. Pleasure to meet you all and if you have any questions just ask)

''Merci beaucoup'' (Thank you very much) Kai and the driver shook hands before he opened the door for the team.

''Um, what did he say?'' Tyson asked, waiting for a translation.

''This is our ride. Now get in'' Kai was the first to enter ''Bande de jeunes'' (Kids)

Ray snickered lightly at Kai's comment; he could not help himself, before he sat down on the bench beside him.

''I don't know what you said but I'm assuming it wasn't nice'' Tyson glared and stuck his tongue out, very child-like.

Through the awe and chatter of his teammates, the raven-haired teen tilted his head back onto the leather seats and closed his eyes. He was not feeling as good as he appeared, a bit dizzy and light headed, but never would he admit to it.

''We were in the city a while ago, but now it looks country-ish'' Max observed, still gazing out the window.

''Excuse-moi, Marco'' (Excuse me, Marco) Kai called out the driver.

''Oui, monsieur'' (Yes, sir)

''Ou es-ce qu'on va?'' (Where are we going?)

''Mr.Dickenson ne m'as pas dit. Il m'as simplement donné une feuille de route et des directions'' (Mr.Dickenson didn't tell me. He only gave me a map and directions)

''Il reste combien de temps d'abords, avant qu'on arrive?'' (How much time left before we arrive?) Ray also asked as he rested his head against his hand. ''Moins de trente minutes, monsieur'' (Less then 30 minutes, sir)

''I'm going to flip out if no one tells me what you two are saying'' Tyson tried to leap up in anger only to result in bashing his head against the car's roof, and causing everyone to burst into a fit of laughter.

''Here, Tyson'' Kenny turned the computer's screen in his direction.

''What does it say?'' Tyson asked, even though he did not even bother to search for words that might look legible to him.

''Just read''

''Fine, fine!'' He read the screen ''S'il vous plait, sauver-moi de ma stupidité''

While reading Tyson completely murdered the phrase with slurs and pronunciations that some might think would not even exist. He read it well enough, though for both French speaking boys to understand.

Then all of a sudden Kai and Ray doubled over in laughter. Ray was laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks as he leaned up against Kai.

''What did you make me say, Kenny?'' Tyson was more than astonished, to see Kai openly laughing; he had to know what he uttered to cause such a reaction.

''You said-'' Ray began wiping away a descending tear.

''Please save me from my stupidity'' Kai finished, sobering up rather quickly from his laughter with Ray.

''What the hell was that about Chief? Tyson lashed out; he did not appreciate the amused laughter around him

''Just a little joke, relax'' Kenny half cowered behind his screen.

''I'm going to get you all, all of you'' Tyson shook crossed his arms and 'hmphed'

''Il prend tout au serieux'' (He takes everything seriously) Ray said, ignoring Tyson's low growls as he spoke the un-understandable language.

''Je sais. C'est un jeune immature'' (I know, he's young and immature) Kai said, averting his vision away from Tyson, who was still making angered faces.

''I heard 'immature' and I'm assuming it's directed at Tyson'' Max nudged his friends arm, who then scowled.

''Les monsieurs, il me semble que j'ai fais un erreur. On est arrivé'' (Sirs, it has come to my attention that I have made a mistake. We have arrived) The limo stopped and Marco got out of the driver's seat, circling the vehicle, to open the doors.

''We're here'' Ray stepped out first; he needed the fresh air to calm his nerves.

''So, since when was the middle of nowhere, here?'' Max looked around as he got out.

''There's nothing but a chalet. I'm assuming it's there'' Kai began to walk off in the direction he pointed too.

''Es-ce cela?'' (Is that it?) Ray asked Marco.

''Oui, cela est ce qu'il est indiqué sur la carte'' (Yes, that is what is indicated on the map)

''Oh, ok merci'' (Oh, ok thank you) They shook hands and Ray caught up to the team that had wandered off, following their captain.

While walking along a dirt path to the house, Ray suddenly felt sick to his stomach and had to stop.

''Feeling ok, buddy?'' Max has turned around, when the footsteps behind him stopped and he jogged over to Ray, worrying over his condition.

''Yeah, Yeah'' Ray pushed back a few ebony locks that fell forward and started walking again, ''I'll be fine''

Once on the porch, Kai ripped an envelope off the door and opened it. After a quick read, he shoved it in his pocket and opened the door that happened to be unlocked.

As he flicked on the lights Tyson's jaw was the first to fall open in awe.

''This is beautiful, Canadian's sure know how to live'' Tyson kicked off his runners and took a few steps onto the hardwood floor panels.

The room was complete, from top to bottom with a large entertainment center and so much more. A television, dvd player, top of the line gaming systems... The list could have gone on in electronics alone. The floors were of the finest wood, fully wax coated for a dazzling sparkle under the ceilings bright lights. Both couches and chairs were slipcovered with crushed velvet like colors to add sophistication to the room. Everything was made with wood and stained a tad darker.

''This is nice'' Max walked around, jaw hanging open like Tyson's, in utter disbelief.

He couldn't even begin to take in its beauty.

''There's another letter guys'' Tyson had slipped away towards the kitchen without anyone noticing. ''Oh and everything's fully stocked'' He grinned ear to ear as his team joined him in the dinning area.

''How about I read it out loud?''

''Can you even read, Tyson?'' The insult came from none other then leader leaned up against the counter top.

''I'll prove I can. Now listen bluebells'' Tyson cleared his throat to begin reading like a teacher.

''Bluebells?'' Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked.

''I don't know it came off the top of my head'' Tyson shrugged his shoulders, grinning furiously.

Max rolled his eyes in Ray's direction and he too shared the same expression.

''Don't even ask or say anything more, it's a waste of time'' The blonde informed, dismissing his best friend's antics.

''Good day Bladebreakers'' Tyson began ''I hope you're having a fantastic time so far and that the weather is lovely in this new country. Everything that stands before you has been donated from the B.B.A. for you enjoyment. Though, there is some bad news I must tell you all. The tournament is not for another week – it was delayed due to conflicts. Now, there is enough time for you all to train and prepare with a little down time. Tomorrow morning a bus will pick you up to visit the capital and all afternoon is free time to enjoy yourselves. I will be by in time for the tournament. I have a few loose ends to fix up back home'' He ended.

''Wow, we even get time off'' Max cheered, jumping up and down franticly.

''Isn't this great!'' Tyson leaped up and down as well.

''According to that clock it's 11:45pm guys. We should unpack and get some sleep'' Kenny said.

''But we just slept like a few hours ago''

''No one said getting used to the time change would be easy Max. It's jetlag.''

The boys all followed one another up the stairs ducking into different rooms.

''Peace and quiet'' Kai pushed open the last door down the hall.

Ray laughed a bit and walked in behind him. They always shared a room. Why? They could tolerate and survive each other's presence. It was an unspoken agreement. Although their residency was large, it still only possessed two rooms upstairs and one on the main floor.

The raven-haired teen grabbed his ebony lined bag from against the wall and sat down on the second bed, closest to the wall.

Kai let a low growl escape his lips as he heard a loud thud noise collide with the other side of the wall.

''Immature brats''

''They aren't that-'' Ray stopped mid sentence, leaning forward suddenly, disoriented and shaking.

''You alright, Ray?'' Kai's voice remained flat toned but inside he felt like panicking and rushing the fellow teen to a hospital or something just as drastic.

''Yeah, I'll survive'' Ray glanced up, half smiling.

Finding what he needed, Ray got up to change. Thankfully, every room came with a bathroom.

''G'night'' Ray slipped into his bed silently.

Kai couldn't help but stare as Ray threw the covers over his body and snuggled up to his pillow. He slept with nothing but boxer. That night they were crimson.

''G'night'' Kai sighed, turning off the lamp sitting on a small nightstand between both beds.

**-TBC- **

Done! There! On with chapter 3 now.

So how was it? Good? Great? Shitty? Tell me! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Next chapter, More of Kai showing off his feelings and I pick on Ray. Duct tape and a chair. How does that sound?


	3. A morning in, day out

I love reviews

I love reviews. Thank you all ! I'm really happy a lot of people are taking interest in my work.

First of all, I know Kai is being OOC but here's my theory about the enigma of a leader. I think he liked Ray or had feeling from him since the beginning but you know, with the whole Mariah/Ray Asian thing going on, he hid it like he always does. But towards the end of series, after the Bryan incident, Ray probably started having feeling towards him too, forgetting Mariah! And this is set a while after so you know feelings have been there for a little while. Lame, I know, but it works, so enjoy it.

Did that make any sense or answer the reviews I got? I hope so. If not oh well, it's my fic!

Two reviewers pointed out an error I made that I didn't even notice so thanks. I like making errors and having people point them out in a nice way. Everyone should learn from their mistakes. It helps us improve.

Has anyone seen some of V-Force? I only seen the first episode. If so tell me how Kai and Ray are, I want to know! I seen commercials and Ray looks a bit girly.

Last but not least. No I do not have a pic of Ray in boxers.

Disclaimer: Tyson, do your stuff!

Tyson: This extremely weird lady does not own Beyblade or I'd starve to death because she wouldn't feed me.

Damn right that would be too expensive for my budget. Plus I would have buy the show, which would cost an arm and a leg.

**Chapter 3- A morning in, day out**

His crimson eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit his pale face from the opened blinds. Kai threw the tangled sheets off his body while yawning. The clock across the room indicated 8:05 am, which meant it was time to get up. He had already slept in late enough.

As he rose, Kai noticed Ray still sleeping peacefully all snuggled up in his blanket. He walked over to his bedside and crouched down silently. A small smile crept upon his lips as his fingers gingerly grazed his tanned cheek. He first noticed the warmth emitting from it then the flushed rosy color in both his cheeks. Kai placed a hand lightly on his forehead and as he suspected, the raven-haired boy was starting a fever. Brushing a few locks of hair away, he removed his hand and whispered softly his name.

The Chinese boy tossed a little but remained dormant.

''Ray'' His voice remained low and soft.

''Hmmmm'' Ray's golden orbs fluttered open slowly.

Amber connected with crimson for what seemed like forever.

''Time to get up'' Kai stood up and walked away.

Ray could not help but watch his every movement as if he were still dreaming. The way he walked, every little swing of the hips from side to side, Ray knew them almost to perfection. It was his turn to smile as he sat up in bed.

''We leave in less than an hour'' Kai grabbed clothes from within his bag and walked to the bathroom.

Ray forced himself into reality and out of bed. Not even a second on his feet, he fell back onto the springy mattress. He suddenly felt sick and dizzy. Trying as hard as he could, he fought off the ill feelings and struggled to get up.

Kai had just stepped out of the washroom fully changed as Ray grabbed his clothes and headed from where he emerged. The slate haired boy frowned as he heard the rattling noise from a bottle after the door had been shut. Ray took two more Tylenol and looked at his reflection in the mirror. As he wished he could return to his peaceful slumber, the teen ran a hand threw his uncombed hair. Sighing, he put on his regular pants and a white muscle and headed for the stairs.

Everyone else was already awake and eating as he popped his head into the kitchen. Tyson and Max just smiled then continued on stuffing their faces with overly sugared cereal. Kai was leaning up against the countertop waiting for his bagel to pop from the toaster. Once it did, he buttered it lightly and took a seat opposite from the already hyperactive duo.

''Anyone know when the bus is coming to pick us up?'' Tyson asked to no one in particular as he brought his empty bowl to the sink.

''No clue'' Max got up and walked over to Tyson.

''9 am'' Kai answered before returning to his normal silence.

''Haven't you noticed, there's a dishwasher Tyson'' The blonde pointed to the large black appliance between the sink and fridge.

''Oh'' Tyson grinned slightly embarrassed and put his bowl on the first row of the automatic washer.

Ray took a seat at the table after he buttered his bagel. As he took a bite into it, he noticed it didn't taste right. A horrible tang filled his mouth as he got the urge to spit out his breakfast.

''Kai, does your bagel taste alright?'' Ray asked while observing his food for any signs of it having gone bad.

''Yeah, why?'' Kai raised an eyebrow and looked down at his remaining slice on the table.

''Never mind'' He spotted nothing out of the normal and continued eating, even though the taste was displeasing.

After another few bites, Ray felt sick to his stomach and lost all of his appetite. So as not to waste, he ate the last slice without complaint and washed it down with a glass of orange juice.

''So Ray, feeling any better?'' Tyson said to start conversation, before burping rather loudly.

''Like a million bucks'' The raven haired teen smirked.

No one believed him, but Ray insisted he was fine.

''So what's on the agenda for today?'' Max quickly changed the subject to avoid the awkward silence that loomed over the room.

''Touring till lunch then the day is ours'' The chief popped his head into the kitchen ''I got an e-mail from Mr.Dickenson telling us about the planned tour''

''So Kenny, sleeping in feel nice?'' Tyson laughed.

''Actually, yes'' He yawned, stretching out his arms.

''You should do it more often then'' Max chirped in happily.

''Not likely'' Kenny set Dizzy on the table in front of him ''Then you miss out on most of the day''

Ray shut his eyes as he finished the glass of juice he retrieved a bit earlier to combat the off flavor of his breakfast. Kai could not help but observe the raven-haired boy as everyone else blabbered on. It was obvious that he was getting sick. A flushed face, loss of appetite, taste buds all messed up, and a constant headache.

''So, is everyone ready then?'' Kai got up from the table.

Everyone but Ray sent him odd looks and nodded. Since when did Kai ask that sort of question? They couldn't help but think he might be getting sick too. There was also a miracle in the process. Kai had yet to insult or embarrass Tyson and he had been up for almost an hour.

''Let's go then'' Ray got up to his feet, a bit wobbly but remained in control.

No one seemed to notice except the ever-watchful leader.

''You're staying here''

Ray turned his head in Kai's direction. His eyes clearly gave away confusion, as did everyone else's facial expressions.

''Why?'' The teen asked starring Kai straight in the face.

He searched in the scarlet eyes for answers but Kai broke the contact almost immediately, hiding all feelings of concern for the boy.

''You're getting sick, I can tell and I need you in top shape for the tournament''

Every feeling Ray had came crashing down. Kai wouldn't show he could ever possibly care, it was always business with him.

''I'm fine, don't worry Kai''

''You don't look fine''

That would be an utter lie if it was to be in any other context about Ray and Kai knew it but now it was different.

''I am'' He protested ''I'm the one in this body, I should know best''

''C'mon guys don't argue''

Tyson nodded at the blonde's interruption. ''I hate saying this but I tend to agree with Kai on this Ray''

''This isn't fair. I want to go'' Ray pouted almost child like.

''It's only touring, Ray''

''I don't care Tyson, I haven't been touring here in Canada for so long''

''Don't argue Ray'' Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

''You know what. The only way that I'm not going is if you duct tape me to a chair''

''Are you sure you want me to do that to you?'' Kai lips twitched, almost curling diabolically, but he stopped himself.

There was a loud yes and thoughts of kinky perversions running through Ray's mind, but instead, he merely blushed.

''Please, let me come'' Ray gave Kai a pleading look.

After a long pause, Kai finally responded. ''Fine. If we continue this anyway we'll be late'' He walked off to the door.

'Always need an excuse to show you don't care' Ray thought and smiled triumphantly.

''You heard him guys, let's go''

**-TBC-**

Well not exactly what you all were hopping for right? I didn't actually put Ray or Kai in a chair but it was funny right?

Next chapter should be up shortly, I have to finish writing it by hand first.

Wouldn't it be funny if Kai was kinky? Hope you all liked!! I need feedback to survive and write more!!

If anyone wants to know the days I update just write to my e-mail address and I'll write back to you all the day I update. Sound good?


	4. Getting worst

Well I'm back with chapter 4

Well I'm back with chapter 4.

I think this fic is becoming a real hit!! I'm glad you all like it because it's a lot of fun writing it.

I haven't got anything to say so I'll get on with it!

But first, V-Force is the second series of beyblade. I guess it wasn't come out all over the world if barely anyone has heard of it. Have any of you all heard of a beyblade movie coming out? They have pictures to look at if you search for them. The same photos are actually what the boys look like in the second series. They look younger. I'm not going to spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet.

**Disclaimer:** Max, it's your turn!

Max: She doesn't own beyblade or anything to do with the show except her fiction.

Plain and simple!!

**Chapter 4- Getting worst **

''Wow that was amazing''

''It was nothing but over populated areas, hills, large buildings and numerous statues, Kenny''

''Tyson, you have no sense of culture''

''You have to admit Tyson, those war statues were pretty cool'' Max smiled ''So it wasn't that bad''

''Yeah, yeah. So what now? We have free time'' Tyson leaned up against the iron gates surrounding Parliament Hill.

''Lunch?'' Max suggested, rubbing his stomach. There were so many vendors and food carts everywhere that looked delicious; it was hard to resist any longer.

''Lunch would be gr-'' The Chief began but was rudely interrupted

''No, we have to go see that'' Tyson pointed to a building across the busy streets.

''Movies?'' Max asked, slightly frowning.

''X-Men 2'' Tyson shouted ecstatically ''It isn't coming out at home for another 2 months''

''Yeah let's go see it'' Max cheered, his blue orbs growing wide in joy, forgetting almost instantaneously about nourishment.

''I'm up for it'' Kenny added.

''Ray''

''Hmmmm'' Ray replied snapping out of his distant trance.

''You up for a movie?'' Tyson asked.

The raven-haired boy could barely concentrate with all the noise surrounding them. Every honk from a car or yell from a citizen added to his already bad headache. The town was always busy filled with constantly loud noises.

''Actually no, I think I'm going to head back, my head hurts all of a sudden'' He took a pause, before adding, ''And don't even say it'' He pointed a finger in Kai's direction who stood there smirking.

''Told you so'' He mumbled, just loud enough for Ray to hear.

''How about you, Kai?''

''No thanks, I don't feel like watching mutants try to kill each other'' The slate-haired boy crossed his arms in usual fashion, not at all interested in the proposed activity.

''Suit yourself'' Tyson shrugged his shoulders and headed off towards the theatre, followed by Max and Kenny.

''Hey Kai'' Max called out ''Take care of Ray till we get back'' The blonde flashed them the peace sign before crossing the busy street.

''I don't need to be taken care of'' Ray muttered under his breath. He sighed and straightened himself out, trying to regain an air of composure. ''So how are we supposed to get back?'' Came his question, a moment later.

''We find a bus and tell them the address''

''And what's the address?''

''I wrote it down'' Kai retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket ''23 ''

''Now to find a bus, and fast'' Ray shut his eyes as a speeding motorist in a red sports car came flying down the road, honking as if the world was coming to an end. Not long after they watched a police cruiser speeding even more then the first lunatic driver with his sirens blaring.

Walking further down the road, Kai was the first to spot a B.B.A center. He walked in and asked for a bus schedule that went to their address. Ray entered as well to get away from the traffic jam's yells and curses. The previous speeder had wrapped his car around a post, apparently, not too far ahead.

Just as Kai joined back up with Ray, the teens heard a loud high-pitched girly voice scream Kai's name.

''Oh my God, you're Kai Hiwatari!''

The slate haired-boy turned around as two girls approached him, smiling with outstretched arms and hands that held magazines and pens.

''Can we have your autograph?'' A brunette asked, twirling a strand of hair nervously.

Kai felt his face warm up and Ray immediately noticed it. Inwardly, he laughed but he didn't want to embarrass Kai further more then he already was. It was uneasy, being noticed and spotted in a crowd, on the other side of the planet. Mostly, it was just awkward.

''Sure'' Ray smiled ''Right, Kai'' He nudged the elder's arm.

Crimson eyes glared daggers towards his teammate as he nodded. If only looks could kill, the Chinese boy would have been dead and buried ten times over.

''Oh my God, you're Ray Kon! I didn't recognize you at first'' Her friend stated.

His head throbbed but Ray signed each girl's magazine with the team's photo on it. The young girls waved as they walked by the bladers.

''Don't like fan girls?''

''Not at all. I blade because I'm good, not to be known or famous''

The Chinese boy nodded. He fully understood what Kai meant. You are to concentrate on your sport and not the added extras. In this case: Girls! But they really did not mean much to either male.

Not long after, the bus passed on schedule despite the accident up ahead. Thankfully, the road had four lanes. Two going in the opposite direction, one hosting a nasty misfortune, and the other one was open but limited by the police directing traffic.

The bus was full although no one was standing up. Ray grabbed a window seat and Kai sat down beside him.

''So, this will bring us to our place?''

Ray felt weird saying 'our place'. Though he wished someday, he could own a place with Kai.

''Yeah, it has to stop in the next small town. Our place is on the way, right before the stop''

Even Kai felt weird saying 'our place'. It sounded as if they were actually living together.

Ray diverted his gaze to the outside as new passengers boarded. A tall blonde walked in, mostly dressed in black, with another girl completely in tight clothing.

Both boys had to admit, Ottawa was absolutely different from Japan. They observed silently as more civilians stepped aboard, all clothed uniquely or very oddly. Some people wore usual outfits a simple t-shirt and jeans but the uncommon outnumbered the aristocratic style largely.

A much worst throbbing sensation filled Ray's head as the ride progressed. A simple headache became a migraine as the day continued on. The motion of the bus was not aiding his situation, either.

More stops, some uncalled for, made Ray feel sick to his stomach. His breathing became deep and slowed down as he struggled to keep himself from vomiting on the bus.

The sound of screeching tires against the pavement every little while was not improving his situation.

As the sound of the bell filled the air, indicating yet anothher stop, Ray felt himself launch forward and his forehead came in contact with something hard. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was with Kai's arm. Luckily, the leader had not worn his arm pieces that day. Kai had been the one to pull on the yellow plastic cord for a stop.

Kai waited for the younger to reply before getting up. Blushing furiously, though it did not show on his already flushed cheeks, Ray said he was fine and hurried out.

Once descended, they followed the stone path to the chalet they had taken the night before.

They entered silently and Kai slipped off his black and red runners first. Just as Ray removed his first black shoe, the wood stained room began to spin. His body became heavy as little sweat beads ran down his face.

His shoulder crashed against the wall, after he lost his balance to the disorienting movement of his vision. His eyes shut at the impact of pain and he began to fall backwards. In an attempt to stop himself from falling, he threw an arm back to lean against the wall.

Before his palm could hit the wall, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and everything came to a stop.

Kai…

**-TBC- **

Done, finished!! So how was it? I'm sorry it took long for the update; it was Canada day and everything is closed for us. Plus Vancouver won the 2010 Olympics!! Vive le Canada!!

So how are you all liking the fic so far? I think this is my new baby!! I really don't want to screw it up!!

Oh and I'm sorry I didn't go into details with touring; I could of since I know Ottawa pretty well but it would drag on for nothing. I know you all want more fluff!! So I sped it along.


	5. The worst begins

Well, well, well…

Well, well, well…

The authoress has returned.

Anyway, yeah. I looked at my reviews today and I felt so happy reading all the nice comments!!

86 reviews is a really good number for me and I think if I top one hundred soon, I'll post a one shot K/R yaoi for you all, as thanks. And at two hundred reviews, if I ever make it that far, I might post a lime or a lemon fic K/R of course, that I've been working on! Sound good?

If I died today, I'd die a happy writer, though you all would be sad because then you wouldn't know how badly I get to torture Ray and Kai in the next couple chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. Maybe someday.

_'thoughts'_ + ''speaking''

**Chapter 5 - The worst begins **

His golden orbs immediately opened immensely. Slowly, he felt his body make contact with the floor.

Everything was still moving around but he knew that it was Kai who had caught him. Crouched down, the slate-haired boy remained motionless as Ray's eyes began to close in relief.

''Thanks'' Ray whispered before everything around him went pitch black.

Finally moving, Kai put his other arm under Ray's knees and lifted him in his arms, giving the boy a sympathetic look.

''God, you're light''

Without much difficulty, Kai managed his way up the stairs and into their room. Placing Ray down gently on the boy's bed, he touched his palm under the red bandana. Ray's forehead was burning up and his breaths were getting much deeper and less frequent.

Kai removed the yin-yang bandana, letting the raven locks fall forward haphazardly. He walked into the washroom and soaked a cloth in lukewarm water.

As he placed it on Ray's forehead, the younger teen gasped. Almost having a panic attack, Kai tensed up and almost stopped breathing as well. He was not accustomed to treating the ill and with Ray he wished to be delicate. A few more small gasps and Ray's inhaling and exhaling became much more normal.

''Ray…'' Kai trailed his index along Ray's jaw.

Kai pulled the thin covers over Ray's body then sat down on his own bed. His hand shook as he ran it threw his gray bangs to relax himself.

An hour passed and Ray rarely tossed. Even though his fever ever slowly descended, Kai remained ever watchful. He only left once to retrieve a drink and some food.

Ray began to toss a bit, and then a lot more before his head turned in Kai's direction. The slate-haired boy paid close attention as the golden orbs half opened.

''Kai'' He whispered softly and tried to push himself up.

''Hmmm'' Kai crouched down and smirked as Ray's attempt to sit up, which failed miserably.

''Thanks'' Ray brought his hand up to Kai's face and ran a finger along the skin between both blue markings.

The crimson orbs softened up as the Chinese boy fell back into his previous unconscious state.

The same thoughts ran through Kai's mind over and over as he backed away from the others bed side.

_'What just happened? Why did he do that?'_ He blinked a few times, confused.

They seemed to cloud his mind as he sat back down on his bed. Falling backwards and landing on his pillow, he lay there silently trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

_'Ray's sick, he's not aware of what he's doing'_ Kai sat back up, agreeing with the logic he conjured.

_'Kenny stated along with the list of symptoms delirium. He's probably just delirious. It's normal to do or say things like that in his case' _

Satisfied with the result, he got up and strolled over to the washroom. While inside, he could hear Ray mumble incoherent things.

The last words to escape his lips were ''Driger, Tiger claw attack!''

Kai smirked as Ray repeated himself along with ''Get him!'' every few words.

Each stayed in silence another long while before Kai decided that Ray would be fine on his own for a bit and brought his dishes to the dishwasher.

When he returned Ray was rolled over onto his stomach and the washcloth was on the floor.

He smiled as he thought Ray looked cute draped all over his bed. Since when was 'cute' in Kai's dictionary?

After making his way back upstairs, he had to rush back down as the phone rang.

''Hello'' He answered.

''Oh, Kai. It's Mr.Dickenson, I didn't think you would be home''

''Left early'' He simply replied to the elder.

''Oh, I'm just getting ready to board the plane for Ottawa now'' The old man paused. ''And how are the others?''

''The three brats are out watching a movie and Ray's sleeping''

''Sleeping?''

''He's getting sick''

''Well make sure he's ready for next week''

''Will do''

''The plane is about to board so inform the others that I'll be arriving in the morning''

''Fine''

''Ta ta, now''

Kai hung up the phone as he rolled his eyes 'Ta ta?'

''Old man'' He sighed and headed for the upstairs again. ''He'll end up like Tyson's grand-father at this rate''

Mr.Dickenson was the one that brought them all together. On one hand, Kai hated the old man for doing so, especially with Tyson's annoying personality and immaturity. But on the other side, he could not be happier. He had made some great friends but would never admit it.

Then there was _Ray_…a completely different story.

Once back in the room, he noticed Ray had changed positions yet again. This time he was snuggled up in a ball, dormant at least.

He felt his forehead to check for improvement but found none whatsoever. The heat was steadily returning to his face and causing a light glistening layer of sweat to form. The raven-haired boy was starting to burn up and became quite flushed looking.

Kai dampened the cloth yet again with a bit colder water and replaced it back where it was.

''I'm sorry''

The captain jumped out of his skin and almost stumbled backwards as Ray spoke. Confused, Kai calmed himself and looked down at Ray who still looked asleep, simply mumbling to himself.

''I'm sorry'' He repeated silently.

''Shhhh'' The older teen sat on the edge of the bed and shushed the ill slumbering patient.

The fever was rendering Ray delirious, causing him to speak out in his sleep.

''hmmmmm'' Ray rolled out of his ball position and on to his back like Kai had placed him.

Kai stayed silent and watched Ray open his eyes sleepily.

''Kai''

''Yeah, Ray?'' He bent forward, nearing Ray hesitantly.

''You're gorgeous''

The golden orbs then fluttered shut again like if nothing had just happened.

**-TBC-**

I'm so sorry!! I know it's really short right? Which makes it no good! I had to make this chapter short so I could include a well-needed cliffhanger!! Now I suppose you all want to shoot me for that right?

Well if you want to know how Kai reacts you'll have to keep me alive a bit longer!

How about a hundred reviews before next chapter? Is that too much to ask for?

I think not!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Delirious Words

Well Hello everyone

Well Hello everyone!

I just finished reading all my reviews and well…for 5 chapters I think I'm doing pretty good!! 124 reviews last time I checked. 124…wow…I'm just overjoyed! You all are great and the reviews are so nice…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade but I'd love to own/marry Max's voice actor because he's such a cutie.

**Chapter 6 -Delirious Words**

''That was great'' Tyson and Max cheered, slapping their hands together in applause.

''The effects were phenomenal''

''No Maxie, Gene was!' Tyson winked.

''Yeah'' The blonde agreed with a dazed grin.

''It was awesome when Wolverine fought that chick with the long fingers or nails''

''No, when Night crawler gets threw security at the beginning. Wouldn't that be cool to do?'' Tyson went on and on about the blue German mutant's abilities.

''How about an early supper?'' Kenny asked, interrupting the movie subject.

''Didn't you have any popcorn inside?'' Max asked.

''It was hard to actually get any with both of Tyson's hands inside the bag the whole movie''

''Hehehehe'' Tyson grinned widely ''I was hungry''

''You're always hungry''

''So true Kenny'' Max laughed.

''How about we go for an early supper then head back?''

''Great plan Chief. Now where do we eat?'' Tyson looked around the busy streets for a restaurant capable of handling his eating capabilities.

**-- **

Kai's face remained in shock, as the words, pronounced so innocently had yet to sink in.

'Gorgeous?' He thought long and hard as he stared at Ray.

He could not believe the Chinese boy had said such a thing. Did he really mean it?

Then, he remembered his earlier conclusion to the boy's actions. Part of him wished Ray really felt that way but the logical side of him was a lot stronger. He wished, but such thoughts he knew were futile. He was going to have to accept the rational explanation.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' He looked down at the raven-haired boy who didn't respond. It's not like he expected one anyway.

As he sat back down on his bed, Kai pulled Dranzer out of his pocket.

''I wish'' he mumbled, turning the blade slowly in his palm.

The slate-haired boy could not help but think about the ill teen.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts when Ray spoke yet again some of his nonsense.

''It's not fair''

''No it isn't'' Kai sighed, pocketing his blue blade and getting up to check if he was fine.

''I really want… you…you…it's you…'' Ray rolled over then back again.

The captain's heart skipped a beat but he quickly reminded himself of Ray's present state, if only to keep the emotions he felt buried.

'He's delirious - that's all'

The more he said it, the less he believed it.

''Red'' Ray mumbled into his pillow but Kai heard it.

''Those… eyes…so warm…''

He knew Ray was talking about his own orbs. But as he waited for a response, any word of the sort, there came none.

The slate-haired teen could not stay in the room any longer and crept back downstairs. He could hear Ray mumble some more after he shut the door, but kept walking down each step.

**-- **

Once they found a Japanese restaurant in the busy town, all three boys agreed on the buffet. Undecided over McDonalds, Subway, and some other little joint, they all came to a decision on native food. And because Tyson's stomach rumbled so loud people were beginning to wonder and stare.

Tyson grabbed a bit of everything and threw it on his plate while Max stuffed his face with noodles and egg rolls. Kenny stuck with the stir-fry and only made one extra trip to the buffet, table unlike Tyson who practically lived there throughout the entire meal.

''This is great, nothing like Ray's cooking, but still, it's good'' Tyson almost began drooling as he eyed his first plate, soon to become the bottom layer of many stacked dishes.

Downstairs, Kai began to cook himself dinner. Even if the others came back, they could cook for themselves. He made something quickly with what was left in the fridge since it was still early.

A simple bowl of chicken soup with a salad.

Even if he tried to make something larger, he would probably burn it. He wasn't the best chef in the world. Cooking was Ray's department, or so they had all agreed, even if Ray had been reluctant, at first.

It was only natural that as he sat there, before his meal, his mind reeled over the information that Ray divulged, unwillingly, perhaps, into the darkness of his illness. Was it a confession? A timid crush? Physical attraction?

What if Ray _liked _him? What if what he said meant nothing?

Pushing his empty bowl aside, Kai plunged his fork into the salad and ate what his utensil picked up.

''He doesn't like me'' Kai told himself, in agreement with logic.

''He's just delirious''

He thought about the word delirious for a second.

'_Things said while under such state come from one's self-conscious. What he really feels deep down inside. But when one's words are gibberish or make no sense they have no meaning'_

Kai had heard that from a doctor before when he was sick at the abbey as a child.

''Not everything he said was gibberish''

Kai finished off the second bowl's contents and brought his dishes to the automatic washer.

''I'm going to have to talk to him'' The captain began to tremble as he said that. An uncomfortable chill ran through him.

''It's not like he's said anything drastic''

''But what if he does like me, everything he's said seem like hints''

''I can't just talk to him about that. What if he doesn't mean anything''

Then it hit him hard like a tone of bricks. He was afraid, scared, and fearful even of Ray's reaction towards him and the situation they would soon be in.

The _what if_ questions flooded his mind.

''Damn it!'' He growled. He had never been so confused before.

''It just has to be done or I'll go nuts''

Even if the slate-haired boy said it, he still walked up the stairs still quite unsure.

**-- **

''Everything's paid for guys'' Tyson walked out of the restaurant and joined his friends in the street.

''I even got a discount because the owner recognized me, since I'm famous and all'' The blunette grinned ear to ear showing off his pride.

His friends just gave him a look of utter disbelief.

''Ok, Ok! He gave me my meal free if I promised never to go back there'' Tyson threw his arms up in the air. He had been caught.

''You're just a walking, talking, endless food pit'' Max nudged Tyson's arm in a friendly-I'm-just-kidding sort of way.

''So now to find a bus back guys''

''Do you know when we have to catch one Chief?'' The blonde asked.

''No we'll have to find a B.B.A center and ask for information''

''Has anyone seen one around?'' Max scanned their current populated area.

''I guess we'll have to look for one'' Tyson started down the street.

'' I guess so'' Max and Kenny caught up to Tyson up ahead.

**-TBC-**

There, done! How do you all feel about Kai's reaction? OOC? I find I made him handle it quite well.

So everyone, about the one shot…Can I post it when I'm done with this fic or do you all want it now? If I try to type it up now my chapter 7 might take a bit longer to get up.

One last thing, I'm moving soon, very shortly. Actually it's the 25th I'm moving. So chapter 7 will be up the 24th promised. Chapter 8 might be a longer wait. It all depends on how fast my internet connection gets back up.

If everything goes well, my computer will be up the 28th but that's without internet. I'll tell you all more after my next update. Anyone who wants full information I'm happy to explain it all so just write to me!


	7. Surpise

I'm so sorry that it took longer to update the last chapter, the day I went to update was down

I'm so sorry that it took longer to update the last chapter, the day I went to update was down. Plus, I came back the next day but it was still down.

I'm also very sorry for the big spaces between all the phrases. I had to save my file under html and that's what happened. I wanted to save it like I regularly do but this time all the '' in the text came out very weird and it was too confusing. Especially when I wanted to write it's. There were 2 letters popping up between the t and the s. And the last thing was, my lines didn't show up since I switched from a scene in town then back at the chalet.

Though, I hope you all enjoyed it even with all the difficulties I've been having. And don't worry, this chapter will greatly make up for it. I promise that!

**Disclaimer:** I own squat!! Actually I don't even own that…

**Chapter 7 – Surprise**

''What do you mean there isn't a bus until 6:15!'' Tyson almost yelled at the lady sitting behind the counter.

''I'm sorry but the drivers are on their supper hour'' The redhead said, backing away from the shouting teen.

''Great! Now we have 2 hours to wait before we can leave and there's nothing to do'' Max sighed as he flopped down into one of the waiting chairs.

''There's no use in staying in here, maybe we should go out for a while?''

''Great idea Chief!'' Tyson strolled over from the counter and grabbed Max's arm.

''Let's go'' They ran out together. Well Tyson ran out, Max was dragged out.

''Hey wait for me!'' Kenny yelled before rushing out.

**-- **

From half way up the stairs, Kai heard a loud thud from inside one of the rooms. Obviously, the one he shared with Ray. Immediately, he flew up the remaining steps and shoved open the door at the end of the hall.

Walking in, he first noticed Ray was not in his bed. Then, he realized the washroom door was wide open and not closed like he had left it.

At first, he hesitated to walk into the bathroom so he decided to knock on the wall.

''Ray'' He said, after knocking.

''Kai''

The boy's voice did not sound right to Kai's ears.

''Are you ok?''

''No''

Kai heard Ray spit before he spoke again.

''Come here''

So he did. He entered slowly and found Ray sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking down at the white tiles.

''I feel sick''

''Ray, I'm going to call a doctor, ok?'' Kai crouched down in front of him as Ray looked up.

''No'' Ray grinned, running a hand threw his hair '' I don't need their help''

The captain could not believe his own eyes. Ray was obviously worst off than before and admitted that he was sick; yet, he smiled as if nothing was wrong.

''You need medical attention''

''But I want your attention''

Kai tried hard not to blush as Ray closed his eyes for a short while and breathed in deep.

''Doctors can help you and don't argue with me about that''

''Don't call'' Ray said as he did the unthinkable by wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. ''Please'' he whispered into the other's neck.

Suddenly tensing up, the slate-haired boy found himself in an awkward yet comfortable position. As soon as Ray began to rub his back, he felt as if he were melting and his knees were about to give out. They did, he cursed them, for he fell back.

Then out of nowhere, Kai could feel Ray laugh on his shoulder.

''What's so funny?'' Kai asked as Ray pulled away from his body.

''I think I'm delirious, like on Kenny's list'' He leaned his forehead against Kai's.

The elder did not respond as he found himself drowning in the Chinese boy's amber eyes.

''But I think I-'' Ray started as he closed his eyes and placed a palm on Kai's milky cheek.

''I…'' Their lips brushed gently together.

Kai's heart began to pound rapidly and his breathing became deep and almost stopped.

Ray never finished his sentence and pressed his lips against Kai's in a simple kiss. Pulling away slightly for air, each looked into the other's slowly opening eyes. Once again totally uncalled for, before Kai could even think of reacting to their first kiss, Ray kissed the boy once more for much longer.

''Love you'' Ray said in a fast breath.

Trying to speak, though unsuccessful Kai remained there like a statue from shock.

''I think I'm going to pass out now'' Ray informed as he began to slowly tilt to one side.

Finally, in motion, he reacted only because of his instincts – his mind was elsewhere; Kai stood up and caught the falling teen. As Ray leaned up against the muscular chest, Kai swooped him up again and walked out of the white room.

Kai posed him on the bed and walked out of their room still very stunned.

''He kissed me'' His mind screamed over and over.

Grabbing Dranzer from his pocket, the captain launched his blade onto the wooden floor. He took as seat on the last step and summoned his bit beast from inside.

A blinding fiery red light emerged from the blue blade and the phoenix spirit showed herself in all of her true beauty.

Kai was smiling genuinely at the firebird as she spread her wings to make her presence more vibrant.

''He kissed me'' The blader brought his fingers to his lips.

The bit beast cocked her head to one side, confused.

''Ray'' He could still feel the warmth on his cheek from the boy's palm.

Dranzer squawked as flapped her wing as if she understood her master before returning to her sanctuary.

The blade spun to her master's foot then stopped its rotation. Kai picked up the blade and took a final look at the emblem representing the bird.

''He said he loved me'' Kai whispered and the picture of Dranzer flickered red.

Kai knew he shouldn't be getting his hopes up but everything felt perfect at that moment.

Resting his head against a stair further up he sighed rather loudly.

''I wish I could believe what you said''

''I wish you really mean it''

Now whether the phoenix blader liked it or not, he had to speak with Ray. Never knowing the truth would drive him insane. He would always be haunted by 'what if'.

**-- **

''There's the bus'' The blonde pointed to the obvious upcoming bus, before it halted and they jumped up.

''Finally'' Tyson sighed and sprung to his feet from the bench. ''It felt like we had been waiting forever''

''15 minutes to be exact'' Kenny looked down at his watch.

'' That's still long enough'' The blunette approached the stopped bus. ''You sure this will bring us back?''

''Yes. When we see the chalet, we ask for a stop. It's that simple''

''So be on the look out'' Max stepped on the bus first to find it completely empty. ''Oh well, we get to sit wherever we want''

**-TBC- **

Was that good or what? Tell me! I think this was like my best chapter to date….but there's a lot more of those precious moments to come…

I think I best shut up before I give away my idea.

Next update should be in a week's time, whether I have my Internet or not. My computer should be up and running if the, battery for it hasn't died. I'm praying it hasn't. Cross your fingers for me okay?

I've got most of 8 already typed up so all I'll have to do is finish it off then update next week, probably Thursday.

And if my computer's working I can keep typing till I get my internet. I have no idea how long that will be…So till next time…


	8. A long day ends

I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews; they mean so much to me

I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews; they mean so much to me! I'm just finishing moving now, even though I had this chapter written up a week ago, after I posted 7. The painting was the longest. If I ever have to paint again in my life, it will be too soon.

Well here's chapter 8. I hope you like it. I find it's my boring chapter that leads up to the very ending and the very best.

_To Anime Fan:_ I got the small room. Ugh.

And thanks to everyone who wished me the best of luck with my moving experience.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. I'm glad I don't either because I wouldn't know what to do with it. How about we leave it up to the professionals okay?

**Chapter 8- A long day ends **

''We're back!'' Tyson yelled into the house as he and the others stepped inside.

Even though the lights were on and the other's shoes were there, there came no reply to his calls.

''Hello? Kai? Ray?''

Still no reply.

''Anyone home?'' Max hollered along with him.

Then, there came a noise from the living room and they went to investigate.

''Could you two yell any louder!''

''Oh, Kai, there you are.'' Max sighed.

''Where were you anyway?'' Tyson asked, staring curiously at his captain.

''Outside.''

''Ray with you?'' Max asked as he looked around for the Chinese blader.

''He's upstairs sleeping.''

''Sleeping?'' Tyson questioned loudly, surprised at the response given to him.

''Shhhhh!!'' Kai growled at the blader's strident outburst

He had just said the boy was sleeping and Tyson goes and practically yells.

''Idiot.'' The captain muttered under his breath so as not to be heard. ''Yeah, he's sleeping. He's sick so be quiet.'' Was the response that his teammates were permitted to hear.

All three younger teens nodded and headed for the backdoor.

If Kai had been outside, it was because he had been practicing and Tyson had been saying how badly he wanted to blade upon his arrival back.

''You up for a round, Maxie?'' Tyson retrieved Dragoon from the depths of his pocket and prepared the grey blade, ready to let it whirl freely.

''Sure!'' Max accepted, of course, and grabbed Draciel and his launcher from inside his pockets. ''Let it rip'' The Chief signaled go and the blades were off.

The grey and green blades landed in the classic red dish, which Kai had left outside and the dragon went straight for a head on attack.

''Tyson, Max has the best defense in the game, a head on attack just won't cut it'' Kenny said as he recorded the match's data.

Max grinned as Tyson, stubborn, tried again.

''Don't you ever listen when people talk to you?'' Kai joined his team around the dish.

Tyson ignored his captain and ordered his beast to conjure a storm all around them.

''It won't work'' Max kept grinning as he braced himself against the powerful winds coming from the dish.

Max was correct, his blade, too heavy to be lifted, and as soon as the tornado ceased, he remained un-phased and still rotating nicely.

''Tyson, you're going to lose this match because you don't have a brain to strategize with. He has more endurance than you, so you can't out spin him either. Think, for once.''

''Will you just shut up sour-puss?''

The blue-haired blader concentrated and Max went on the offensive for a change.

_'If he's attacking he can't defend as well.' _Tyson pondered.

''Dragoon, dodge!''

_'If I'm dodging and being chased, I'm not defending either, so I can attack.' _

''Keep it up buddy''

_'My attack strength is greater so I should-' _

''Get behind him and attack''

It was to late for Max to switch back over to his high-powered defensive style and once the blade smashed up against his own, it was all over. Draciel was sent flying and Tyson was declared the winner.

''I guess I'm smarter then you give me credit for Kai.''

''No you just got lucky.'' Kai crossed his arms and walked away from the dish.

The victorious blader stuck his tongue out at the elder before muttering smugly ''Sour-puss''

''Hey Kai! Where you going?'' Max asked as he scooped up his blade from the ground.

''To check if Ray's still alive'' He replied over his shoulder before re-entering the chalet.

''I wonder how Ray is doing?'' Tyson sat down in the grass beside Kenny.

''He didn't look to good this morning'' Max said as he too seated himself with his friends.

**-- **

Entering quietly, Kai sat down on his bed. A small smile crept up onto his lips as he watched the slumbered beauty. He looked down and laughed a bit. The washcloth once again was on the floor. As he picked it up, he bent forward and felt Ray's forehead. Surprisingly, he wasn't burning up anymore but still quite warm.

''At least you're doing better.'' Kai brushed a few of the tangled raven locks away from Ray's eyes.

Kai looked up and out the window. The sun was beginning to set giving a glow of orange and red beauty to the cloudless sky.

A light breeze found its way through the swaying drapes and Ray seemed to have felt it, for he snuggled up.

Before Kai left the room he grabbed Ray's sheets all bunched up at the end of his bed and covered the shivering body. Tucking him in, the slate-haired boy sighed then exited.

After Kai went in, Tyson, Max, and Kenny all entered as well and seated themselves comfortably in the living room.

''How's he doing?'' Max asked even before Kai took two steps off the bottom stair.

''Better.'' Kai sat down in the chair on the left of the couch where the other three boys were sitting.

''Better, as in?'' Tyson got up and turned on the television along with a machine known as an N64.

''He doesn't have a fever anymore.''

''Well that's good to hear'' Tyson rummaged threw the collection of games. ''I'm sure glad Mr. D. agreed to have your games sent here Max.''

He chose a game and stuck it in the clear green machine.

''Oh. Mr. Dickenson called.'' Kai remembered the conversation he shared with the old man.

''What did he have to say?'' Kenny asked as Max and Tyson began playing the video game.

''He'll be here tomorrow morning.''

''No!'' Tyson yelled out but quickly covered his mouth and almost whimpered as he saw the mad look on Kai's face.

''I'm still the champ!'' Max gloated quietly.

Tyson agreed to another go at it and got ready.

''Shoot!! Shoot!!'' The blunette stayed as quite as he possibly could. ''Damn it Max, you always win.''

''Stop picking Toad''

Round 3 was about to begin and Tyson was already complaining.

''Fine, Tyson. Pick whoever you want for me and take Toad.''

''You get Bowser, Max.''

''Fine be me.'' The blonde prepared himself.

The starting light on the game went from red to green and the race began.

Each had their game face on, but Tyson was the first to crack.

''I give up, Maxie!''

The race ended and Max was triumphant and undefeated.

''I bet you that Kai couldn't do any better.'' Tyson threw his controller at Kai ''I bet you he's never even played Nintendo in his life.''

The elder opened his eyes and grabbed the controller. ''You sure you want to bet Tyson? Because ff I win, training starts as early as I choose it to be.''

''And if Max wins?''

''No training.''

''You're on Kai'' Max smiled at the thought of sleeping in and having a peaceful day of relaxing once again.

The blonde picked his usual character Toad and Kai picked the green one, Yoshi. Bowser's castle was the track chosen randomly.

''You ready?''

''Of course'' Kai smirked.

What they did not know, was that even if Kai did not look the type, he did play video games as well when he was younger. He had just matured and trained hard with beyblades now.

By the end of lap one, Max held the lead and Kai trailed closely behind him as they went over the wooden bridge and into the next lap.

''Not bad'' Max glanced quickly over at Kai who seemed to be doing quite well.

Max was curious that Kai could be doing better then Tyson normally did and how he didn't even need instructions on how to play or work the controller.

'Something's not right' The blonde kept his guard up as they went by a few item boxes.

The boxes only gave him a banana, which was of no use to him at the moment. Kai picked up three red shells that meant nothing good for the leader.

Just as they started the last lap Kai shot his shell at Max, which knocked the yellow fruit peeling from behind him as a guard, then shot the second shell that collided perfectly with Toad.

''What the-'' Max looked stunned from the shot that put him in fourth. He could normally dodge such a shot by turning a corner. The homing sequence on the shell would not work if Max was not in Yoshi's view.

He quickly regained two positions and by the time he got an item near the very end that could give him back his lead the race ended as Yoshi crossed the finish line.

'' I can't believe it'' Max's jaw dropped almost to the floor. He had never lost before to anyone, not at racing.

Kai proudly smirking got up from the chair and walked off without saying anything.

''I want a rematch Kai, best to out of three''

''No way, I wont fair and square''

''Nooooo'' Tyson sunk into the couch in defeat. Early morning training did not sound good to his ears.

''I guess there's still some things we don't know about Kai'' Kenny laughed at both Max and Tyson, whose dreams of sleeping in were tragically cut very short.

**-TBC-**

Kai and Nintendo? Weird eh? But I thought it would be a good twist. Am I right?

I'm sorry everyone but it's another weeks wait for the next edition minimum. If I see it's taking long I'll just come back and write it here at the library. Sound good?

The game was _Mario Kart_, by the way, and as you can tell, I love playing it. I'm pretty good at it too.


	9. Morning after

It's been what 2 weeks now I've kept you all waiting

It's been what 2 weeks now I've kept you all waiting. I hope this chapter was worth it.

Anyway, a reviewer pointed out they thought that Kai's eyes were brown. Yes indeed, it is so. In some episodes, he has them so dark they look brown-ish red yet in others they look quite scarlet. It's called bad ink work. I think you all might have noticed it with his hair as well. Sometimes his bangs are like some sort of flashy blue and others are completely gray. Oh well, what can you do about it?

**Disclaimer:** I'm back with my computer but no internet connection...so I can still type chapters and I'll have to keep going to the internet places to update... Oh oops! I don't own Beyblade.

**Chapter 9 -Morning after **

The bright rays from the glowing sun landed on his face through the white blinds, raised up high. At first, it did not seem to bother him much.

Then, the chirping song from the birds in a near by tree filled the silent air. To avoid the wake up call, he rolled over away from the glow, but with no success in his mission to fall back into his previous slumber. It was time to wake up.

Throwing the sheet off his body, the boy first realized he was still fully dressed.

''Oh yeah!'' He mumbled as some memories came back to him.

''I went to town, did some sight seeing then hopped a bus back with Kai.'' He sat up in bed.

Ray chuckled slightly as the remembered the bus ride back and the little incident before getting off.

''What happened after?'' His mind remained blank for an instant. ''I can't remember.''

Ray got up, trying to focus on his thoughts, hoping to recollect bits and pieces of something or anything. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed off the change.

''He caught me.'' A little more came back to him as he slipped on a plain white t-shirt.

But after that, his memory drew another blank.

''Damn.'' Ray cursed, as he pulled on a pair of black pants similar to his blue ones.

Emerging fully clothed, Ray rubbed his stomach as it growled in need of attention.

''Time to eat.'' He dismissed trying to recollect the past day and night. He would remember if it was important.

Maybe he had just slept through the evening and night? Kai would let him know, anyway, if anything happened.

**-- **

''Good morning!'' Ray popped his head into the kitchen since he heard Kenny's voice resonating from within.

''Well, Good morning young man. It's nice to see you up.''

Surprised, Ray smiled. ''Oh...Hi Mr.D. I didn't know you would be here.''

''I spoke with Kai yesterday, he said you were a bit under the weather.''

''Yeah'' Ray opened the fridge door and grabbed an apple from a drawer inside.

''So, how are you feeling?'' Kenny asked as Ray rummaged for more food.

''Hungry as Tyson with still a bit of a headache.'' The raven-haired boy bit into the red apple as he put two toasts into the toaster.

''You should still take it easy.'' Mr.Dickenson sipped his coffee.

''I will.'' He finished his apple in a few more bites and started to munch on the toast.

''They out training?'' Ray asked, cramming food faster then his teammate.

It was not his fault; it had been over twenty-four hours since his last full meal.

''Yeah. Kai had them up before seven; they took a break at ten and have been out ever since.''

''What time is it now?'' Ray glanced around for a clock but found none.

''11:47 am.'' Kenny looked down at his wristwatch.

''Ouch!'' The Chinese teen got up and excused himself. ''I better get out there then.''

The blader walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out the back door.

''What's up?'' He stepped out of the back door and into the bright sun.

''Ray!'' Both Max and Tyson yelled in union.

Ray walked over to the dish and shook hands with Tyson who was a spectator to the current match.

Kai's heart began to race rapidly as Ray sent him a friendly smile.

''Feeling better, I guess?'' Tyson asked as the blades bashed against each other below them in the dish.

''Just a bit of a headache left.''

Kai and Max called back their respective blades.

''Your attack is still to weak on a well balanced blade.''

Max looked down at Draciel a bit discouraged but Kai was right and he knew it. ''Great job anyway, bud.'' He reassured himself and his partner with a smile and a light rub against the turtle's emblem.

Ray began to stretch and yawn as all three bladers looked at him disbelievingly.

''You can't be tired, Kai said you slept all day long.''

Ray started laughing. ''It's called waking up Tyson'' He rolled his amber orbs.

''Oh and speaking of yesterday.'' Ray paused and glanced over at Kai. ''Kai, could I talk to you?''

''Why?''

Caught completely by surprise, Kai blinked a few times letting his idiotic answer just slip out. He responded before the words could fully sink in his head.

He could of simply said yes and give himself an opportunity to speak about what happened previously but that might not of been what Ray wanted to talk about. All he could do was wait and see.

''Because I only remember bits and pieces of yesterday and I wanted to know if you could fill me in – that is, if anything happened.''

''Fine, but you two go.'' The slate-haired boy reluctantly accepted.

Everything suddenly felt like judgment day for some odd reason, in the leader's mind causing an uncomfortable nervousness to set in. What was ahead for him could change so much forever. Or do nothing at all, on the other hand.

''Actually we can go. I want to stretch my legs some more.''

The captain shrugged his shoulders and followed Ray deeper into the endless country back yard.

They walked for a bit until out of range, for little obviously listening ears.

''First, I want to say thank you. I know you did a lot for me from what I can recall.'' Ray said while he seated himself in a grassy area.

The darker teen noticed little things like how nice Kai was with him and how they could have decent, mature conversations. There were all the nice things Kai did for Ray, as well. It was beginning to make him wonder. But then again, he thought Kai could just be being nice.

Since when was Kai nice with anyone?

''It was no problem.'' Kai sat down beside him keeping his gaze on the view and not his friend.

''And well...I keep drawing a blank about some parts of yesterday.''

''What do you remember?'' Kai thought the question was a safe move since he figured Ray was probably too delirious to actually remember anything drastic.

But what if Ray did remember? Kai suddenly felt a bit more nervous. How would you approach such a situation? It was just so confusing. There was not a good or bad answer to give since he wasn't sure if Ray was just delirious.

''You caught me at the door.'' The raven-haired boy felt his cheeks warm up and Kai caught the rose on his face.

''I also woke up a couple times...but I don't know what I said. If I said anything at all.''

''Something about Driger.'' The numerous hints and other things were left out of the captain's response.

Ray laughed. ''It doesn't surprise me.''

''But then I woke up because I felt suddenly felt like I was going to be sick and I went to the washroom.''

His scarlet eyes went wide and Kai immediately tensed up as he gulped.

_'This is it.' _

''You came in and said something about medical attention and I closed my eyes...but after that I can't remember a single thing besides waking up back in bed.''

Sighing rather loudly, Kai relaxed in relief.

''What?'' The Chinese boy caught the sigh. ''I'm sorry if you had to drag me back to bed. I hope I wasn't any trouble. I didn't do anything weird, did I? I've been known to sleepwalk and stuff…''

The slate-haired boy closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. ''Nn...oo...'' He stuttered, utterly lying through his teeth.

''Really?'' Ray seemed confused. A sigh and stuttering were not normal with Kai.

''Nothing happened.'' Kai got up, in that instance, feeling as if he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

''Ok.'' Ray really did not know what to say besides that. He got up and followed the leader back to the others.

He wanted to believe what Kai said, but he was acting different, strange, even. It felt weird for Ray to see Kai react in such way, as well.

''Well thanks for everything'' Ray looked at Kai and smiled as they joined up with the rest of the team.

A light shade of pink clashed with the blue triangle on Kai's cheek but Ray thought it was cute.

He kept thinking that all day. And so much more.

**-TBC- **

So was it good? I find it was cute in its own little way. Did you all like it? If not, don't worryl the best is yet to come.

Anyway, my updates will be regular weekly probably Thursdays or Fridays. Plus, since I have more time on my hands, I can write my one shots for you all!

Actually, I posted the first one along with this today so go review it please?? It's called **Together forever**.


	10. The truth

Top of Form

This is great. I've never felt happier! The reviews are so nice and in one chapter, I swear that I was added to over 10 favorite author lists. I'm now at 23, which is my lucky number!

Plus, **Together Forever** did well for a one shot.

And to top it all off, I just got my Internet today right on time, for this very update.

By the way everyone, it's my birthday tomorrow! I figured I'd let you all know!

**Disclaimer:** I FINALLY OWN IT ALL!

**Song:** _Slide_ by: _3 Doors Down_.

**Chapter 10- The truth. **

_'I have to tell him.' _

The slate-haired boy sighed as he stood in front of the closed door to his room.

The day had become awkward after Kai and Ray talked. Kai could not even look at the teen without hurting inside. After talking, the team continued training for most of the day. Suppertime rolled around; they ate quietly while Mr. Dickenson chatted about the upcoming tournament before he left.

Ray went upstairs to relax after his meal, whilst Tyson challenged Max to a rematch at Mario Kart.

_'I can't go on like this.' _

Kai had been mentally beating himself up for lying that morning.

_'Now or never.' _

The captain pushed the door open. He expected to see Ray up and about, not asleep, like it seemed.

He took a deep breath. ''Ray.''

There came no reply.

_'I guess he's sleeping.'_ Kai frowned but as he got closer, he noticed a cd walkman under Ray's palm.

That was why the teen did not respond.

''Ray.'' He repeated himself a little louder.

His music was fairly loud but the raven-haired boy could still hear his name being called.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw sitting across from him.

''Oh, Hey!'' Ray sat up and removed his earphones, letting them fall around his neck.

''What are you listening too?''

''Big Shiny Tunes 4.'' He showed Kai the cd case that was on the nightstand. ''It's pretty old but I still like it.''

Kai picked up the case and read it over quickly, not recognizing most of the bands.

''Listen to this.'' Ray handed over his earphones.

The captain hesitated at first but slipped them on anyway. He closed his eyes and awaited the beginning of the song.  
_  
''-Could you whisper in my ear the things you want to feel. I'll give ya anything to feel it coming. Do you wake up on your own? I wonder where you are and it was all your fault. I wanna wake up where you are. I won't say anything at all. So why don't you slide?-''_

The first verse ended and Kai opened his eyes to find Ray starring at him. The gazing teen smiled and quickly looked away, diverting his attention to the window.  
_  
''-I wanna wake up where you are. I won't say anything at all-''. _The phrase stuck in his head as the song went on.

''_-And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete.''_

Kai began humming the tune, causing Ray to laugh.

''_-Put your arms around me. What you feel is what you are and what you are, is beautiful.''_  
_  
''-Do you want to get married and run away?-''_ It ended and Kai passed the earphones back.

''Do you like it?''

''Yeah, I do.''

During the song, Kai found himself imagining Ray singing the song to him. He could not stop the simplistic fantasy from playing out in his mind. Every single word pushed him more and more to tell Ray everything. Perhaps that which he saw, and hoped for, could actually happen.

How he felt…it had to come out.

''Um...Ray.''

''Yeah...'' Ray turned his attention from putting his disk man away to Kai, who was looking down.

''Earlier when we talked...'' Kai paused and looked up into Ray's eyes.

The golden innocence that they emitted was the final push in the right direction that he needed. ''I lied to you.''

''What?'' The raven-haired teen asked, confused, as his heart began to pound inside of him and an uneasy feeling set in.

''And for that I'm really sorry.'' Kai looked down once again immediately.

He could not bear to look at the hurt flow into the golden orbs.

''I really am.''

''What… did you lie… about?'' Ray found himself stuttering.

''About the time lapse.''

The Chinese boy nodded as he waited for the rest.

''First well...'' Kai knew what he had to say but the words just would not form on the tip of his tongue.

''You...You...'' He bit down on his lower lip. '' You kissed me.'' The words finally fell out.

They came as a complete shock to Ray. His jaw almost hit the floor. He truly could not believe he did such a thing.

''I...I...don't know what to say.''

''Don't say anything.''

''But I'm...I'm sorry.''

Ray did not mean his apology; it did not seem right to say, but he had no other words. He was, however, sorry he could not remember the feeling of being so close to Kai. But the captain thought he meant it, which caused his heart to sink into his stomach.

''There's more.''

Ray nervously ran his fingers through his raven locks.

''You said.'' Kai inhaled and exhaled slowly causing Ray to feel uncomfortable.

Something inside of him knew what was coming.

''You said...you loved me.''

What he thought was a burden had been half lifted from his shoulders but he still did not feel right.

This time Ray did not even attempt to speak. There was no use.

He suddenly began to tremble though. The silence from his inability to speak sent shivers up his spine. He had never thought, while being sick that he would ever blurt out how he really felt. His whole body shook as he just felt like crawling under a rock and disappearing.

'Tell him.' The mental screaming in the elder's mind became louder, almost intolerable.

''Ray.''

Kai broke the awkward silence that had filled the room.

''Yea...yeah.'' Praying to vanish was not working at all.

Kai had to be sure before he went on.

''Did you mean...it? Or was...it nothing?''

Inwardly, he braced himself for rejection.

Ray, however, just sat there, speechless.

_'Why is he asking me that?' _

He could not even possibly think why he would be.

''I...I...''

If he revealed how he felt, he feared that Kai would react in a bad way. Kick him off the team - that came to mind first, or - never speak to him again, that would hurt far more. Although it was not much, Kai's friendship meant a lot to Ray. But he could not deny the chance to give his heart a voice of its own.

''I do.'' Ray suddenly felt the urge to cry.

His words would more than likely be his downfall. Or so he thought.

''I meant it.''

Kai felt his heart skip a beat. Everything felt better for him. But as he looked up, his joy was limited to himself. Warm tears trailed down Ray's tanned cheeks. Since Kai had not spoken, Ray assumed the worst.

_'He probably hates me.' _

_'I shouldn't even be feeling this way.' _

Ray had always convinced himself that what he felt was wrong. But he could not betray his heart no matter what.

He bolted out of the room in tears. Everything said was just too much to handle. He tried to be strong but failed.

''Ray! Wait!'' Kai called out but the teen did not and flew down the stairs, passed his friends in the living room, covering his face.

'I'm a disgrace.' That was all he thought before stopping at the door.

**-TBC-**

I guess I could call this a mini cliffhanger. It's been a while since I've done one of those.

I have good news and bad news...

Good first, since I've cracked 200 reviews I'm posting my other thank you_. ''When they're away''_ So be sure to check it out once your done reviewing!

Bad news, Chapter 11 is the final update for this fic. I know it's sad. It's all coming to an end but there will be more good news next chapter. So be around in a week or so alright?


	11. Don't worry

The inevidable has arrived

The inevitable has arrived. This is the last chapter for D.L.

I didn't want this to come to an end but nothing lasts forever.

But enough of being sad. I told you all I had good news and here it is!

With this update, I posted a new K/R fic. It will be replacing all my regular updates on Fridays! Isn't that great? You all get more K/R! So be sure to check it out. It's going to be good.

Well I guess before I start with the chapter I should say Thank you to you all!

**Disclaimer:** If only I had the money...I could at least then think of possibilities of future ownership. Unlikely dream...

**Chapter 10 (Conclusion) Don't worry! **

"Great!'' Ray sniffled as he set foot outside.

Within an instance, the teen found himself soaking wet. He had not realized before running off that it was poring rain. The cold air made him hug his arms as he stood at the bottom of the front steps. It was a little too late to turn back, so Ray continued to walk outside.

Just as many tears trailed down his cheeks as raindrops did.

''He probably hates me now.'' Ray wiped away the water from below his eyes.

''How can I face him again?'' The raven locks glued to his face as he walked around the house and into the backyard.

His whole life had crumbled before his very own eyes because he was honest. Honesty had always been very important but now, after what it had done over his feelings, he was determined he shouldn't have these sentiments for his captain. How could honesty still hold such a great importance?

''Fuck!'' Kai cursed as Ray ran out of the room teary eyed.

The last thing he wanted was to hurt him or see him shed tears.

''I shouldn't have asked him that.'' The captain got to his feet. ''I should of told him and accepted his response no matter what it would have been. I'm stronger I could of taken the pain of a no.'' But that was not the situation. The answer was yes.

Kai thought over what he told himself. Could he have accepted rejection if Ray had said no?

''I hurt him trying to protect my own self.''

''He probably thinks I hate him or even worst.''

Kai rushed down the stairs., trying to avoid eye contact with his teammates seated comfortably in the living room.

''Hey Kai!'' Tyson called out just as Kai passed by the room.

Kai continued on walking before he started putting on his runners, completely ignoring Tyson.

''Kai.''

The captain turned to find Tyson standing behind him. ''I just saw Ray bolt out of here. What's going on?''

''None of your business.''

''Seriously Kai, what's up?''

Crimson eyes glared daggers so evilly at Tyson, the teen just backed off gulping. He had never seen Kai look so pissed off and annoyed with him before.

The door flung open then slammed hard as Kai stepped out in the rain.

''Great.'' The teen said sarcastically as the drops soaked him from head to toe.

He searched the front area of the house but saw no one around.

_'He could be out back.' _

Without much of a choice, Kai headed for the back yard.

''Ray.'' He hollered out as the downpour became stronger.

Anymore of the flood like rain with the icy cold and everything would become hail. The cold droplets ran down his bare arms sending shivers all over his body.

''Ray.'' He yelled louder, rubbing the cold flesh on his arms.

The now violent wind filled the area rustling the leaves in the trees. He knew Ray was a fast runner but there was nowhere for him to go in such horrible weather.

Then he spotted a tree with a barely visible white t-shirt near the trunk.

''Ray.'' He approached slowly.

The Chinese boy heard Kai from a distance but had no idea he was that close to him.

''Just go. Leave me.'' He tried to yell as his voice trembled. ''Please.'' A strangled sob escaped his quivering lips.

''I'm not leaving.''

Since when had Kai ever listened to someone else? Ray shut his eyes as Kai crouched down in front of him.

''I...I'm sorry.''

The raven-haired boy lifted his head from a top his knees drawn ever so close to his chest.

''Why?'' Ray asked, sniffling. Kai had no reason to be sorry, or so he thought.

''First, I'm not mad at you...and...and I don't hate you. I didn't say anything because well...I...I was surprised.''

'That's logical, another guy liking you is surprising!' Ray thought but only nodded. He did not trust the strength of his voice. He sounded pathetic and already felt it. But slowly, his pain in his heart was loosening its grip. He trusted Kai's words more than his own, now.

''I'm sorry because I shouldn't of asked you that. It too was personal.'' Kai paused and placed his hands on Ray's hand on his knees.

Ray frowned in confusion a bit thrown back by Kai's gesture.

''But I did it because I was selfish. I didn't want to hurt myself. I had to be sure if it was real and I hurt you doing so.''

''That means you...you...-'' Ray could not finish the sentence.

Kai smiled at Ray's slight stutter and his inability to sound coherent.

''Feel the same.'' Kai looked up into Ray's eyes, reassuring his words.

''Re...really?''

The slate-haired boy nodded, smiling genuinely like he seldom ever did. Perfection had been created for mere minutes as the words sank in deep into Ray. Their eyes locked in a strong gaze.

''I didn't think you did.'' Warm tears still flowed freely over the tanned and stained cheeks.

''Don't worry, it's mutual. Very mutual.''

Ray laughed a bit before they shared a long silence with one another simply holding hands. Kai didn't really want heaven, or what he imagined it would be like to end, but they were both soaking went and shivering like crazy.

''I think we should go in.'' Kai stood up, not letting go of Ray's hands.

''Yeah.'' Ray got up as well, dusting himself off needlessly.

The tree had been shielding them from the harder rain but as soon as they were out of its protective reach, it was like a bucket was poured on them from just above their heads.

Letting go of Kai's hand, Ray wrapped his arm around the elder's and leaned in closer for warmth.

The captain smirked and gave him a funny look.

''It's cold.''

''I know.'' Kai leaned his head a top of Ray's.

Turning the corner of the house, a loud rumbling noise came from the clouds above them.

''Ah.'' Ray let out a tiny yelp and grabbed on tighter to Kai's arm.

''It's only thunder.''

''So what? It startled me.'' The constant trembling from their bodies seemed contagious and rapidly spreading.

They soon approached the front door with a dim light leading the way above the small steps.

Then a bolt of lightning struck and white-ish light filled the nights obscurity revealing the dimly lit stars.

''That's beautiful.'' Kai stopped at the footsteps, to look out at the night's illuminated sky.

''When it's far away.''

Kai laughed as another bolt hit the ground sending a cracking sound to the nearby area. Soon after, the light disappeared and everything returned dark.

As the captain turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door, Ray let go of his arm. He knew Kai liked his privacy and what was now between them would surely qualify as such. Kai looked at Ray fully understanding the movement and was thankful for him doing so. He sent a small smile to show his thanks.

The slate-haired boy was in no mood to explain what they felt for one another. Plus, the day had already been overly emotional for him.

They entered quietly, slipping off their shoes as they dripped water everywhere on the hard wood floor.

Three sets of eyes watched the two go by silently. Tyson didn't even say a peep nor did anyone else when Ray waved without looking in their direction.

The teen knew his eyes were still a bit puffy and his nose all red.

Once upstairs, the first thing each did was to remove most of the dampened clothing articles off themselves. Kai could not help but stare at Ray as he slowly slid off his pants. Standing there only in royal blue boxers, Ray looked back at Kai who continued eyeing him and blushed spread across each other's cheeks.

The Chinese teen gave Kai the same treatment as his eyes roamed over the paler muscular body.

''I can do that too.''

Kai blushed furiously at Ray's comment.

''I'm going to go take a shower.'' Ray said, then rummaged through his bag for dry clothes.

''Maybe you should take one after?'' He asked a bit concerned.

''No. I'll be fine.'' Kai grabbed a towel and started drying his slate hair.

''And if they ask...We just had a little argument about something and I stormed out on you.'' Ray winked and entered the bathroom.

The darker teen thought up a cover story just in case.

While Ray showered, Kai changed and got himself comfortable in his bed.

He placed his hands behind his head and lay there just relaxing in his thoughts. There was no way he thought he could ever be happier.

A little while later, the bathroom door slipped open and the warm mist from inside escaped into the slightly warm room.

Ray emerged shortly after with his hair in a simple ponytail as the rest flowed loosely behind him. He saw Kai resting peacefully and snuck up to the bed.

Looking down, he watched as Kai inched over giving him room to lie down. Laughing, the teen settled down and turned onto his side to face Kai.

''I know you're not asleep.''

''Of course not.''

Ray stayed silent for a bit before speaking. ''You know, we're going to have to talk about this if we want it to work.''

''I know but not now.'' He placed a finger to Ray's lips and smiled.

''Alright.'' Ray grabbed Kai's hand, finding it still cold.

''You're really cold.'' He tried warming Kai's hand in his own.

''So?''

''You might get sick.''

''I'll be fine.''

Ray tried to protest like Kai had done to him but only managed a yawn.

''You should get some sleep.''

There was no point in arguing so Ray nodded, which was followed by another small yawn.

''Sleep tight.'' Ray slid closer to the other and brought his face close to Kai's hinting he wanted a goodnight kiss.

Without hesitation, Kai met Ray's lips in a tender kiss.

Everything suddenly felt like deja vu to the slate-haired teen as the moment lingered for a few minutes.

''It's a lot better when you know it's real.'' Kai watched the blush creep onto Ray's cheeks while he pulled himself a bit away.

''G'night.'' Ray reached over and turned out the lights.

Darkness surrounded them as they snuggled up closely together in the comfort and security of each other's arms.

''What will tomorrow bring?'' Kai kissed Ray's forehead as the teen chuckled against his chest.

''I don't think anything could beat this...''

**THE END! **

It's sad isn't it. But now it's over. Wipe away those tears for long enough to review! And I hope you will all check out **-The Revenge Game-** my new pet project.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL!!


End file.
